


Into the Morning

by atlas_uncomfy



Series: Will There Be a Next Time? [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime Heteronormativity Can Square Up And Fight Me, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Love These Two Goddamn It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Late at Night, M/M, Married Life, OTP Feels, Slow Dancing, True Love, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_uncomfy/pseuds/atlas_uncomfy
Summary: About that one time when Yuuri surprises Viktor with a late night dance session.





	Into the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommend listening to this song as you read: “Will There Be a Next?” by Lee Hyun 
> 
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKFZl5s3mLo
> 
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/5qcLiptIhhdTqw2bcjIfaG?si=3ZErsgsLRVKwjKUEZtiypw

    It begins with Viktor feeling Yuuri’s arms snaking around his waist.  

 

    Loving anticipation worms a grin on his face. He playfully asks, “ _Liubimiy,_ did you need something?”

 

    The shorter man’s face is pressed into his back.  Muffled, there comes an unexpected question:

 

    “Will you dance with me?”

 

    Viktor pauses, surprised.  It’s rare for Yuuri to express affection so confidently, and he doesn’t want to scare him off.  

 

    So, he turns around, pulling Yuuri close.

 

    They dance to a ballad for hours, ignoring the world.  

 

    Holding each other close, desperately in love, they move to whispered sweet nothings into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a soft spot for this song--Lee Hyun really does have a beautiful voice. In addition, this has been sitting in my Docs for quite a while now, and I figured it'd be a shame to let it sit there any longer. So, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> P.S. Regarding the pet name Viktor uses in the beginning: "любимый (m, liubimiy/любимая (f, liubimaya)...means “beloved”, but used much more casually than the English word...It’s a very frequently used endearment, practically every couple who use the word 'love' to define their relationship used that at least once..." -- this tumblr post that I highly recommend anyone planning on using Russian pet names in their stories use as a guideline (http://ili-here.tumblr.com/post/161660147171/russian-names-pet-names)
> 
> Come holler at me at my tumblr or twitter, if you'd like, or stalk my instagram:  
> \- https://ohnoejdoodles.tumblr.com/  
> \- https://twitter.com/kaizeydoodle  
> \- https://www.instagram.com/kaizeydoodle/


End file.
